A resistive random access memory (RRAM) array may be used for analog computations. Cells of the RRAM array are programmed to have a specific conductance such that a dot product of cells applies to an analog computation. In some instances, the programming of a cell may result in the programmed conductance of the cell differing from the target conductance of the cell.